On Bended Knee
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: A illness sweeps the country of Antiva. Many children are left orphaned. Tristan and Piper live very different lives, despite having been dealt such similar fates. One is a street kid and the other, a Chantry brat. When Tristan and Piper go on a mission together, what ancient secrets will they uncover? Contains minor spoiler for chapter 7 of Shipwrecked. Way of Thedas.
1. Chapter 1

9:09 Dragon

Antiva

"The deep dark before dawn's first light seems eternal,  
But know that the sun always rises."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aylin combed her hair by low candle light. Clumps of it fell out in her hands as she ran the broken comb through her tangled ebony strands. A few tears ran down her sunken cheeks. She was dying. The healing potions had all failed and she could not afford to hire a healer. She cast a worried glance over at her son, who was sleeping soundly on their one bed.

She stood and walked over to him. Sitting down gently so as not to wake him, she ran a hand over his long black hair. He was a healthy boy but she worried he would come down with whatever illness affected her.

She cursed her husband for running off. Tristan needed a father, now more than ever. She sighed and wiped away the tears. She curled up next to her son and held him. She could feel exhaustion taking over her body again. Slowly, her eyes closed as she joined her son in slumber.

**.**

**.**

Piper walked as fast as her legs would carry her to the well in their yard. Mamá was sick. Maybe if she got them water, they'd be better. She tripped over her dress and cried out. She quickly got to her feet again and rushed towards the well.

A warm Antivan breeze blew in from the sea. It smelled like salt. Salt and fish. Piper pulled hard on the rope and grabbed the bucket. It was heavy and she lost her grip. She cried in frustration and tried again. Water sloshed out of the bucket, making it lighter, and she was able to lift it out of the well. She carried it back to their small farmhouse, water splashing over her dress with every step. By the time she reached her parents bed, there was remarkably less water on the bucket than was on the six-year-old carrying it.

She grabbed a wooden cup and dipped it into the bucket. Piper brought it carefully to her mother's lips. "Here, Mamá. Drink," Piper said.

Kyra's throat seized up as she began coughing and gasping for breath. She couldn't breathe. She felt the cup drop from her hands, water soaking through her thin wool blanket. She heard her daughter calling out to her. She reached out, grabbing her daughter's hand, and continued to struggle for breath.

The room seemed to darken as she fell back on the bed. Her body spasmed. She struggled to keep her eyes open, to stay awake.

Piper shook her mother's lifeless form. Tears and snot rolled down her chin. She buried her face in the blanket and sobbed. She sniffed, and rubbed her nose on her dress sleeve.

Papá had died a few weeks ago and now her mother would join him in the Beyond. She crawled up into the bed and snuggled next to her mother. She wasn't ready to lose her. She wasn't ready to be alone, not yet.

.

.

Tristan held his mother's hand gently in his. He had noticed how fragile she looked and was worried. He looked up at her as they walked along the crowded Antivan streets.

She wore a red hood over her head. Her lips were thin and blistered. Her cheeks, normally rosy with laughter, were hollow and pale. Her eyes were full of worry as she tugged him along.

"Mamá, where are we going?" Tristan asked.

His mother didn't answer him, just hurried him along faster. Tristan sighed. It wasn't long before he found out what he wanted to know. They were at the Chantry.

A Sister smiled as they entered. "May the Maker light your path," she murmured as way of greeting.

Aylin attempted a weak smile. She pulled her son in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is my son, Tristan. He is seven. He is a good boy and I wish to donate him to the Chantry," she whispered.

Tristan's eyes widened in shock. He watched in silence as the Lay Sister looked him over with a critical eye. "Has he been baptized?" she asked.

Aylin shook her head. "No, Sister. We are a poor family, though I assure you we are quite devout, in our way."

The Lay Sister frowned thoughtfully. "Does he know the Chant of Light?"

Aylin blushed. "A little, Sister. Show her what you know, Tristan," his mother urged.

Tristan scowled and shook his head. Aylin smacked him on top the head but he still refused. "Well, he's just shy is all. I swear by the Scared Flame of Andraste, he does know the Transfiguration verses. He's a smart boy. He'll learn fast, whatever you teach him," she assured the woman with a smile.

The Lay Sister nodded and tucked a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She knelt down and locked her dark green eyes with Tristan's dark blue ones. "Are you ready to commit your life to the Maker and his Bride?" she asked.

Tristan felt a few tears trickle out his eyes and down his cheeks. Instead of answering, he turned to look up at his mother. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go home with you," he insisted.

Aylin struggled to hold back tears of her own. She didn't want her son to watch her die and she wanted to ensure he would have a good future, safe and off of the streets. "Answer the kind Sister's questions, Tristan."

Tristan grabbed his mother's dress in his hands. "Mamá, please don't leave me behind!" he pleaded.

Aylin straightened her spine. She couldn't cry. It would be harder, if she did. "Stop it, Tristan! Don't you see you'll have a better life here? You'll have a good education and training."

"I don't care! I want to be with you!" he insisted.

Aylin tried to harden her heart against her sons pleas. "I've made up my mind. Be a good boy and stay here," she replied and turned away abruptly.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, she reached for the door of the Chantry. Tristan reached for her again, grabbing her by the legs. "Don't go, Mamá!" he cried.

She let out a broken sob and fell to her knees. She grabbed her son in her arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, mi hijo," she whispered. She pulled back and held his face in her hands. Gently, she wiped the tears from his eyes. She looked into his eyes, so like his father's. "This is the only place for you, do you understand? I can't care for you, any longer."

Tristan looked into his mother's hazel eyes. He took in how hazy they looked in comparison to normal. He took in how sick she had been lately and the realization hit him hard. She was dying. His strong, no nonsense mother was dying. He could hardly believe it. But there was no other reason why she would abandon him otherwise.

He nodded his head and sniffed. His mother smiled softly. "Te quiero, mi hijo," she whispered. She brushed a quick kiss against his brow. She got to her feet, wavering only slightly, and left. She hid her trembling hands as she gripped the door.

Tristan bit his lip to keep from calling out to her again. As the light shone in from the open door, he looked away. He couldn't stand to watch her leave. His heart felt like is was breaking. It wasn't fair. His mother shouldn't have to die. He clenched his fists and clenched his jaw to keep from crying. He felt the arms of he Lay sister wrap around his shoulders. "The Light shall lead her safely. Through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, she should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword," she whispered.

**.**

**.**

Piper felt her stomach grumble as she walked the road into town. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to. She was covered in dirt. She hadn't bathed in days. She hadn't eaten either. She had stayed at her home until the smell had gotten too bad. No neighbors had come to check on them. She had been their, alone, with the dead bodies of her parents and spoiled food. Gnats and cockroaches had been her only companions. She was scared, lonely, and desperately hungry.

As she walked to cobbled streets, she wondered how she would eat. She was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, without even noticing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, urchin!" a voice screeched at her.

Piper drew back in fear. The woman looked down a her and raised a brow. "What you doing down in this part of town, urchin?" she asked.

Piper straightened her shoulders and glared back at the woman in defiance. She refused to respond, in part because she wasn't sure what to say.

The woman laughed. "Well, you got some fire in you, kid, I'll give you that. I'm Reanna."

"My name is Piper," she answered.

Reanna smirked. "Where's your parents, Pip?"

Tears snuck out and fell down Piper's cheek. She looked down and scuffed her toe on the ground. Reanna looked at the girl with a knowing look. "I see. Well, I ain't got much room for another mouth to feed. Can you work?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "I can, miss," she answered.

Reanna curled her lip. "No more of this 'miss', shit, either. Name's Reanna. Right," she said. She grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Go to this address and asked for Aldon. Tell the scoundrel I sent ya and he won't have no complaints."

Piper took the paper in her hands, shocked. She watched as a man in fine clothing came up to Reanna and looked her up and down lewdly. "How much do you charge, wench?" he sneered.

Reanna grinned and winked at Piper. "Two sovereigns for a tumble, one for minimal services," she purred.

The man grinned and offered her an arm. Piper watched in shock as Reanna sauntered off with the man. Her mother had warned her of those type of women. But Piper had no choice. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started looking for the address on the note.

* * *

The "Antivan" words used is Spanish for my mama, papa, my son, and I love you, my son. This story happens first in The Way of Thedas series. Tristan later appears in Shipwrecked and A Tale of Two Hawkes trilogy as well as A Spark in the Shadow of Di Veteris. He is completely OC as is Piper and all the other characters in this story. To learn more about the Baptism ritual, check out The Chant of Light- Lynn's Addendum.


	2. Chapter 2

9:15 Dragon

Antiva

"And Eileen spoke: Treasures gained by wickedness do not profit, but kindness delivers you to the Maker' side."

.

A clay pot crashed against the wall, shattering into pieces upon contact. Piper could hear Aldon shouting. "This is whorehouse, not a charity run orphanage! You don't make me enough money for this!"

Piper rolled her eyes. She waited a moment, and then the familiar sound of Reanna shouting back joined the noise. "I make you more coin than any of the other girls around here!"

The other girls at the brothel ignored it. Aldon and Reanna were good people. Separately. Together, they got on like a templar and a mage. And Aldon was right. It was a brothel, not a home for strays. There shouldn't be any children around here and Piper knew the women resented her for it.

Piper sighed and left. It was time she earned her coin for the day. She walked the streets, keeping to the shadows. She watched the people, looking for the perfect mark. She saw a boy about her age, dressed in simple clothing, with long black hair. He had a purse on his belt that was heavy with coin. She peered closer and saw the mark of the Chantry on it. Charity donations, most likely. Piper grinned to herself. This would be an easy mark.

She followed behind the boy quietly. When he neared a corner, she ducked into the shadows and slipped her hand out to untie the purse strings.

His hand darted out and grabbed hers. He pushed her against the wall. They were both hidden by the shadows now. Piper's eyes widened in shock and fear before narrowing. "Let go of me," she growled.

The boy looked at her, his face pinched in confusion. "You tried to steal from the Chantry. Why?"

Piper stuck her chin out defiantly. "You had coin and I wanted it, that's all," she replied. Her stomach growled treacherously and she cursed inwardly.

The boy smiled. "You're hungry. Here, take this," he said. He reached let go of Piper and reached into his purse. He handed her a couple of andrises.

She stared down at the bronze coins in her hand, jaw slack. "You're just giving it to me? You're not turning me in?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm Tristan, amiga," he said instead.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What, am I supposed to tell you my name now?"

Tristan grinned and leaned against a wall. "Well, that is the normal response, no?" he replied.

Piper laughed in spite of herself. "Well who said I was normal, anyway." She started slowly edging away, ready to dart to freedom as soon as the moment struck.

"You know, you don't have to steal to eat. The Chantry offers food and shelter to any person in need," Tristan said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't want the likes of me around," she replied bitterly.

She watched a group of people as they grew closer to their position. The moment they drew near enough she dipped in between them and took off running, Tristan's coin purse in her hand. The wind blew her short, light brown hair as she ran through crowded Antivan streets. She could feel a hint of laughter bubbling in her throat as she thought of the look Tristan would have on his face, once he realized she'd made off with his coin.

* * *

I used the term andris for a type of Antivan coin of lower value based on a conversation Zevran and Alistair have:

Zevran: Ahhh. Assassination in Antiva is a tradition. It is more efficient than an election, as we say. "Politics and death go together like kisses and love-making." It costs a great deal depending on how experienced the Crow is... and how difficult the target is to kill. You? I would charge perhaps five thousand andris for you.  
Alistair: Five thousand andris? Is that a lot?  
Zevran: Mmm, not really, no.


	3. Chapter 3

9:15 Dragon

Antiva

"Be mindful therefore from whence thou art fallen: and do penance, and do the Maker's works"

Tristan sighed as he carried the pot of mash to the front of the Chantry. He was being punished for having "lost" the donation money. He couldn't bring himself to tell the sisters the truth. If the girl came back, and needed help, the Sisters might turn her away if they knew she had stolen from them.

He glanced over at his knight-commander, who was scowling at him in the corner. He sighed again. Not that he wasn't used to being in trouble by now. The Sisters told him time and again that his mischievous behavior would lead him to ruin if he was not careful. Tristan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The Sisters were always overly dramatic.

As he walked back to grab more food for the poor who had gathered, his thoughts turned to the little wayward thief he had met. Her hair had been short, shorter than his. Her light blue eyes had been full of fire and defiance. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the way she had smiled as she ran.

But he had little hope of seeing her again. It had been months since that day. It was shame, Tristan thought. He had really looked forward to having a friend.

He walked over to the fire to check on the other batch of mash when he heard a soft knocking on the back door. "Uh, the door is open," he called out, tasting the food to make sure it was done. The door creaked open and he glanced over. When he saw who was standing there, he dropped his ladle in shock.

"Amiga! You have returned!" he exclaimed. "You must be hungry again, no? Sadly, I have no coin for you to steal today but there is a lot of mash," he continued pleasantly, ladling out a bowl of food for the girl.

Piper scuffed her toe on the ground awkwardly. "You would still feed me, even though I stole from you?"

Tristan handed her the bowl of food and patted her head. "Don't say such things so loudly, amiga. The Sisters might over hear and find out I lied,' he replied and winked.

Piper shoveled a few spoonfuls of mash into her mouth. It was bland and lumpy, but so was most of the food she found these days. "Lied about what?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

Tristan chuckled. "I told them I lost the coin. Clumsy me. Now talk no more of it, or they might find me out."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You talk funny."

He laughed, a full open laugh, tossing his head back and clutching his stomach. "Some would say that of you, amiga. I talk like a person who has been educated by the Chantry, that is all," he replied. "I guess it does sound strange to you."

Piper shook her head. "Kids don't talk like that. Least, not any I've ever met."

"Should I mimic the way you talk, then?" he asked, trying to copy the commoner tongue.

Piper giggle snorted into her hand. "No, you just sound sillier that way!"

Tristan grinned wide and ran a hand through his hair. "So, you never told me your name?"

Piper finished the last bits of mash and licked the spoon clean. She walked backwards towards the door. "Names Pip. You won't see me again," she warned as she dashed out the door and down the alleyway. Tristan hurried after her but quickly lost sight of the swift-footed thief.


	4. Chapter 4

9:17 Dragon

Antiva

**.**

"Train up a child in the way she should go, in the eyes of the Maker; even when she is old she will not depart from it."

**.**

**.**

Piper stared up at Reanna, disgust on her face. "You can't mean that! "I'm only fourteen!"

Reanna rolled her eyes. "Don't be naive, Pip. I was thirteen when I started in this business. You just close your eyes 'nd hope he finishes quickly. It's easy work," she replied.

Piper shook her head slowly back and forth. "No, I won't do that! Yo-you can't ask me to!"

Reanna smacked the girl across the face with the back of her hand. "I'm not asking. You want to continue living here? You got to work like the rest of us," she sneered.

Pip touched her cheek gingerly, the flesh stinging and sore. "Please, Rea, please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

The older girl's expression softened for a moment. "Look, Pip, we don't got no other choice. The other women complain 'cuz you ain't my real kid. So, you either work or leave."

Piper hung her head and clenched her fists at her side. Shame burned its way through her as she though about what Reanna was asking of her. Was it worth it? Was a warm bed at night worth the price of some foul-smelling man rolling around on top of her?

Reanna placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it helps, no one likes it. But seducin' a man for his coin can be fun, if you convince yourself hard enough," she murmured. "Here. We have a client for you already. His name is Luis. He has a requested you service him in his own home." She handed the girl a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

Piper took it with numb hands. She nodded her head and slowly walked towards the door. "And don't take all day gettin' there, neither, Pip!" Reanna called after her.

Piper picked up her pace, running towards the door. When she stepped outside, a cool breeze hit her in the face. She took a deep breath and leaned against the now closed door. Her hands shook with nervousness.

She walked down the cobblestone streets, only partially paying attention to her surroundings. She soon reached a tall mansion, even bigger than the chantry itself. She rapped her knuckles against the smooth wooden door and shuffled awkwardly. Her palms were covered in sweat. Her heart was racing wildly beneath her chest. Her legs itched to run, to dart away from here as fast as she could.

A tall man with blonde hair in a long ponytail answered the door. He had light, neatly trimmed facial hair and goatee that came down in a wicked looking curl. "Ah. You must be the whore Aldon sent me. A little young for my taste, but you'll do, I suppose," he sniffed and turned around.

He seemed to expect her just to follow him so she did, looking around nervously. Every part of her body was begging her to flee. "I have some business to attend to first. You will wait upstairs. My room is the one with the gold inlaid door. I want you ready when I get there," he said and the deep tone in his voice frightened her.

Without looking at who was in the parlor, she darted up the stairs. She tiptoed down the hall to the door Luis had described. Her hands shook as she turned the knob. He wanted her ready? She wasn't even sure what the meant. She walked into the room, her heart beating loud enough she was sure whoever was downstairs could hear it.

She sat on the edge on the bed and rubbed her palms on her dress. She took a deep breath and tried to sit more seductively. She sighed, pretty sure she just looked like a nervous kid trying to be an adult.

The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall with how much force was used. Piper looked up in shock. "You!" she said.

Tristan stood in the doorway, eyes blazing. He wore silver armor and his dark hair was hanging in his eyes. "What in the Maker's name do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Piper stuck her chin out and crossed her arms. "Working," she replied.

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "I told you if you were hungry to come to the chantry! How long have you've been whoring?"

She looked down, cheeks burning with anger and shame. How dare he judge her! "What's it to you, anyway?" she answered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Answer my question, amiga!" he demanded.

She glared up at him, matching him anger for anger. "This is my first job! It ain't like I got a choice, so who do you think you are to judge me? Go away!" she shouted.

Tristan's expression softened slightly. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "However much he is paying you, I'll pay double if you leave with me."

Piper curled her lip. "So you're so high and mighty that you would lecture me but you'd still pay for a tumble? Typical," she replied, mimicking the words she heard Reanna say about the more righteous of the templar customers they had.

Tristan scowled. "I'm paying you to do the opposite of that, amiga," he replied, offended at her assumption.

Piper furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "Y-you what? Why?"

He grinned. "Because the Maker wills it," he replied casually, his tone light and joking. "I've already spoken to Luis. He has agreed to let you leave with no complaint so long as I 'overlook' his tithe this month."

"You'll get in trouble," Piper responded.

He shrugged. "Yea. It wouldn't be the first time, nor he last. Are you coming, amiga?"

Piper nodded. She'd rather be anywhere but here, letting that man lay his hands on her.


	5. Chapter 5

9:20 Dragon

A salty wind blew Piper's hair as the sharp points of rock bit into the palm of her hands. Her eyes watered against the thick clouds of smoke. She covered her mouth and nose with her spare hand and huddled further down between the rocks that jutted out along the Antivan coast.

The overwhelming smell of smoke died down as Tristan lay his cloak over top her small frame. "Here, pequeña," he whispered.

Pip pushed a 'thumbs up' into the cloak and grinned to herself when she heard his answering chuckle. As she settled down to wait, she wondered how long it would take before Tristan decided they could leave. She yawned deeply as her mind replayed the day's events in her head.

She had woken up late at the local inn. It was where she stayed most nights, when she earned or stole enough coin. Tristan had been waiting downstairs for her.

_"Uggh. What're you doin' 'round so early?" Pip had groaned, taking a seat opposite him._

_Tristan had a lazy grin on his face. "Ah, such a pleasant greeting for your dear brother," he replied. He took a small sip from his tankard._

_Piper rolled her eyes. "Who asked for such a nosy brother?" she grumbled, waving the bar wench over._

_Ilene smiled at her, a twinkle in her bright yellow eyes. "What can I get for ya, Pip?" she asked, twirling a piece of her auburn hair between her fingers._

_Piper returned the smile and leaned in close. "Just coffee," she replied, her eyes lingering on the small amulet nestled between Ilene's breasts. "What a pretty charm," she said._

_Ilene raised an eyebrow at the girl, her hand going up to delicately touch the small gem. "You like my necklace?" she asked hesitantly, knowing the rogue's reputation for stealing._

_Pip blushed red. "Well, I like where it sits more like," she backtracked. Realizing what she had said a moment too late she blushed deeper, much to Tristan's amusement._

_She kicked him under the table and he quickly muffled his chuckling. Ilene smiled at her and dropped her hand down to her waist. Piper's eyes followed the movement before darting back up to look at the girl's face again._

_"Well, it isn't often I get a compliment from such a cute lass. How about I bring you that first round of coffee on the house?" she murmured with a wink._

_Piper dropped her head against the table with a soft thud after Ilene left. "Why do you have to be here? Go away," she muttered to Tristan, face covered by her arm._

_The man just chuckled, taking another sip of brandy. "I did not realize by visiting you I would interfere so with your love life. My apologizes, pequeña," he replied._

_She groaned again, bringing her head up to look at him. "You here with a job or just to talk? Cuz it's too early just to talk."_

_"Unless I have gentle curves and big yellow eyes, no?" he asked with a smirk._

_Piper rested her chin in her hand. "Pretty much the straight of it."_

_Tristan grinned. "Ah, you wound me with your thoughtless words, truly. Perhaps I should recite the Chant of Light for you and you will mend your wicked ways."_

_Pip glared at him. "Do it, and I'll never take another job from you," she warned._

Piper smiled at the memory as she sat beneath Tristan's cloak. The mission had been another Chantry one, of course. Her "brother" was a Templar. More importantly, or so he told her, he was also to be a Seeker. Piper didn't care much about the Chantry or it's convoluted politics, but the coin was good and she didn't mind helping Tristan. It was merely coincidental that helping Tristan also meant helping the Chantry.

She looked down at the small note they had grabbed from the building before setting it on fire.

.

_ In nomine draconibus caelos et dabo tenebras super. _

_Prima autem socrus draconum mater nostra. _

_Velamen discerpi, _

_dracones et bellum_

.

She furrowed her brow at the unfamiliarity of the Ancient Tevene. Tristan claimed to be able to read it but it didn't make a lick of sense to Pip. "In nomi-nomine dracon-" she began, whispering the words out loud.

A firm hand clasped tight over her mouth. "Do not speak such words out loud, Pip. To say them is to call the dark magic to you," he whispered in her ear.

She nudged him away and nodded her head. "So, it's like a mage's spell then?" she asked. She scratched the side of her nose, waiting for an answer.

Tristan patted her head through the cloak. "Not exactly. Words have power, and these words have more power than most. The language of Tevinter is a wicked tongue, meant to entrance and entrap their victims with their song."

Piper snorted loudly. "That made about as much sense as this paper does," she quipped, causing Tristan to chuckle.

"Just never speak words in an unfamiliar tongue and you will be fine, pequeña," he murmured. "Are you ready?"

Piper pushed the cloak off her head and grinned. "Where to next?" she asked, eager to do something more exciting with their mission.

Tristan glanced at her before beginning his climb down the rocks. "The nearest Circle of Magi, of course. I must speak with the First Enchanter."

* * *

Thanks to GrayMalkyn for giving me the Spanish word 'pequeña' which means 'little one'. Also, thanks to Apollo Wings for translating the Latin text for me, as a stand-in for Ancient Tevene. Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far and an extra thanks to Karebear who has spent many, many hours discussing OCs with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith turned the knob and gently pushed open the door of the First Enchanter's quarters. She tucked a strand of her fine strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and briskly cleared her throat. "First Enchanter Thiago? There is a young Templar here to see you," she stated, her Orlesian accent still strong despite being practically raised in the Antivan circle.

Thiago looked up from a bundle of papers on his desk. "Is it not one of our own?" he asked, one thick eyebrow raised.

Lilith shook her head. "Non, First Enchanter. And he is not alone."

He motioned for her to come further into the room. "A young Templar and his friend. Curious, indeed. A new recruit? No, he would report to the Knight-commander for that. A new mageling? No, we would have been notified of a new pupil. Ah, then he must be a Seeker. Yes, send him in Lilith, send him in," the old man muttered, stroking his beard as he spoke. His accent was a mix of Ferelden and Antivan, from years spent in a circle far from his homeland. It was often the way for mages. The farther from their families, the better.

The girl nodded and turned back around. She opened the door wider, and waved the pair in. Then she stood quietly off to the side, waiting.

Tristan walked up to the First Enchanter's desk and stared down at the aging man. His skin formed thick wrinkles around the eyes and his hair was a fine, powdery white. His eyes were still sharp though, and he stared back at Tristan with a force that surprised the young man. "First Enchanter, I wish to speak with you privately, if I may?" he asked with a slight bow, hoping to win the elderly man with his charm.

Lilith scowled at his words and crossed her arms over her small chest. Thiago put up a hand in her direction and motioned her to stand beside him. "Enchanter Lilith was my most promising pupil before her Harrowing. Now, she is a trusted confident. She will stay, Seeker as I hear whatever dribble the Divine has sent you for."

Tristan's eyes widened slightly before he collected himself. He forced a grin. "Well, I see you have already deduced my true rank, First Enchanter. So there is no need to spend an hour dancing around why I am here, no?"

Thiago frowned at the boy. "I may just be a mage to you, boy, but watch your tone when you speak to your elders."

Piper giggled into her hand and nudged Tristan with her elbow. "Well done, charmer," she whispered.

Tristan held back a sigh and dipped his head down in the older man's direction. "My apologies, First Enchanter. If I may, I have a request of your Circle. I am on an urgent mission from the Chantry and I need a mago to accompany me."

Thiago's eyebrows flew up, disappearing into his hairline. "You want a mage? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Piper sighed heavily. "Can't you just make him do what ya want? You're a _Templar,_ or Seeker or whatever, aren't ya?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair. She was bored and impatient and wanted to get on with things already.

Lilith glared at the girl, her dark blue eyes full of anger. "So, you think so little of les mages you would take away all of our free will, then?" she snapped.

Tristan lightly smacked Pip in the back of the head. "I am sorry, amiga, do not mind my sister. She speaks before she thinks," he soothed.

Lilith looked down her nose at the Seeker. "I am no friend of yours, Seeker."

Piper looked at the mage, taking in her smooth, pale skin and long, silken hair. Her lips formed a cute pout that Piper suddenly wanted very much to kiss. "I didn't mean nothing by it, honest," she said, meeting the mage's stare, cheeks only barely hinting at her inner embarrassment.

Lilith's expression softened a bit and she nodded in Piper's direction. The First Enchanter cleared his throat. "If you truly need a mage, Seeker, I cannot deny you one. I only ask that you take Lilith. She is smart, capable, and has completed her Harrowing. She is well studied, I assure you."

Tristan glanced at the mage and then at Piper. "If you insist, First Enchanter," he replied with a smile. He kept the smile in place as he turned towards the mage girl. "I look forward to traveling with you, Mi'lady," he said with a bow.

Piper rolled her eyes at Tristan's back. She met Lilith's gaze and winked, earning a small smile from her in return. She grinned, eager to begin their journey with the pretty lass.

Tristan looked at the First Enchanter. "May my friend and I have lodging here while we await the arrival of her phylactery?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tristan leaned back in his chair and frowned at his sister. It had only taken a week for the vial of blood and magic to arrive and now they were stationed at a small Tavern on the outer edges of Antiva, heading towards Starkhaven. "You should be cautious, pequeña," he said.

Piper rolled her eyes and propped her feet on the table. "You're just jealous the pretty little mago isn't interested in you and your _legendary _charm," she replied, drawing out the word legendary with an exaggerated tone.

Tristan chuckled and waved her comment off. "Perhaps. But still, she is a mago. When our journey is over, she will return to the Circle, where she belongs."

"Well, no shit," Pip replied, rolling her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed her tankard of mead. The taste of honey and spices danced on her tongue and she closed her eyes in bliss.

A soft tapping sound caused her to open her eyes and turn. She smiled, seeing Lilith walking towards them, carrying a small tray of food. She set it down on the table before taking a seat herself. Tristan had sent her to get the food so he would have a moment to speak to Piper. Unfortunately, it didn't seem she was going to listen to a word he had to say. Tristan sighed and grabbed a chunk of hard, yellow cheese from the platter.

Lilith looked at the food curiously. She poked at with a fork and frowned. Piper chuckled and grabbed a bundle of grapes. "You act like you ain't ever seen real food before," she mumbled around a mouthful of the sweet and juicy grapes.

Lilith raised a brow at the girl and pursed her lips. "They don't exactly feed us a king's meal in the Circle," she snapped.

Piper swallowed her food. "Oh. Uh, sorry," she mumbled, staring at the food with a guilty expression. She hadn't had much growing up, but she had tasted grapes and cheese and fine mead. She'd also seen sunshine and breathed fresh air, other things most who lived at Circle didn't.

Lilith frowned a moment before smiling slightly. "I think I did try grapes once, before I came to the Circle," she admitted. She grabbed one hesitantly and popped it into her mouth, eye's widening in delight as the skin burst and the juices filled her mouth. "Gôut!" she exclaimed.

Pip grinned at the way Lilith's face lit up. "You're cute," she blurted out, only to have her own eyes widen in horror at what she definitely not meant to say out loud.

Tristan groaned and put his head in his hands. Lilith blinked rapidly at the girl as she swallowed the fruit. "Thank you," she replied simply.

Piper stood up quickly. "Right. You're welcome. I'm going to go drink a pitcher of ale now if no one minds. Right. Have fun, you two," she said, her words rushing together.

Tristan looked at Lilith as Pip awkwardly left the table. She was watching his sister with a curious expression on her face, an expression that made him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and handed a piece of paper with Ancient Tevene on it to her. "Can you understand any of this?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "I can read some of it. I studied dead languages out of curiosity. Not much else to do in a Circle. It says something about Dragons and a Mother of Dragons, yes?" she replied, brow furrowed as she studied the paper.

Tristan nodded his head. "Yes, well done. It is good to see the First Enchanter sent a well educated mago with me. To be honest I am surprised you have not asked me why you are even here, amiga."

Lilith crossed her arms over her full breasts. "I am assuming I am here because my magic may be of some use to you while you hunt my people."

Tristan frowned. "Your people?"

Lilith pursed her lips. "I mean the magia, of course," she snipped.

Tristan leaned forward and part of his hair from his ponytail and into his eyes. "I can tell you do not like me. But the mission we are on is not for "your people" as you say. Who we hunt are dangerous apostates who would threaten the stability of all of Thedas."

Lilith frowned and crossed her ankles. "Who are these les mages then, Seeker?"

Tristan shook his head. "I will tell you what you need to know. You must only follow my orders," he replied firmly.

Lilith huffed and stood up. "Well, if it suits you _Master_, may I retire to my bedchamber for the evening?" she snapped, fire dancing in her eyes.

Tristan frowned and fingered the girl's phylactery that hung around his neck. She narrowed her eyes further at the display. "You may go, mago. but be aware I am watching you," he warned.

Lilith peered down her nose at the man. "I am well aware of your abilities, Seeker," she said. She turned on her heel and calmly walked away, her posture stiff as a board.

Piper stared after her from her place at the bar. Her continued to follow her as she walked up the stairs to her room. Piper sighed and signaled for another round of ale.


End file.
